Splash☆Star Switch
Splash☆Star Switch is an AU in which Saki and Mai switch places with Michiru and Kaoru. Making Saki and Mai the servants of Dark Fall and Michiru and Kaoru the legendary warriors Precure. Plot The story begins five years prior to the start of the series. Young Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai meet each other under the Sky Tree at the age of nine after following two glowing balls flying towards the tree. They are then suddenly kidnapped and go missing. Five years later, Michiru and Kaoru have moved to their next foster home in the city of Yuunagi. There, they rest under the Sky Tree until two balls of light crash in front of them. Who are Moop and Foop spirits from the Land of Fountains whose land has been attacked by the evil group, Dark Fall. Suddenly, they are attacked by Karehan. They then become Pretty Cure. Now they must save the Lands of Fountains and Greenery from Dark Fall. Characters Pretty Cure Kiryuu Michiru /Cure Bright - Kiryuu Kaoru /Cure Windy - Allies Moop - Moop is the spirit of the moon from the Fountain of Sky. Moop is Michiru's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "-mupu". Foop - Foop is the spirit of the wind from the Fountain of Sky. Foop is Kaoru's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "-pupu". Flappy - Flappy is the spirit of the Flower . He has a crush on Choppy and ends his sentences with "-lapi". Choppy - Choppy is the spirit of the Bird. She is not aware of Flappy's crush on her. She ends her sentences with "-chopi". Princess Filia - The ruler of the Land of Fountains, and Spirit of the World Tree. She appears every time Pretty Cure restores a ruined Fountain and provides a hint on future events. Saki Hakai - A servant of Dark Fall. She believes she is Mai's twin sister and has been raised in Dark Fall as far as she can remember. In reality she is Saki Hyuuga, one of the two girls who went missing five years ago. She was kidnapped and brainwashed by Dark Fall. In episode 14, she appears at the Sky Tree with Mai in front of Michiru and Kaoru. She and Mai control the Fountain of the Sky. In the end, she receives a portion of the power of flowers from Flappy. Mai Hakai - A servant of Dark Fall. Like Saki, she believes they are twins and have lived in Dark Fall since she could remember. She is actually Mai Mishou, one of the two girls who disappeared five years ago. She too was kidnapped and brainwashed. In episode 14, she appears at the Sky Tree with Saki in front of Michiru and Kaoru. She and Saki control the Fountain of the Sky. In the end she receives a portion of the power of birds from Choppy. Villains Karehan - The first denizen of the Dark Fall. It looks like he is made of plants, and creates wood-based Uzaina. He controls the Fountain of Trees. Moerumba - The second denizen of the Dark Fall. Moerumba manipulates the fire element and can create fire-breathing Uzainas using heat-related objects. He controls the Fountain of Fire. Dorodoron - The third of the Dark Fall, he is an arachnoid creature that travels underground and uses earth-based objects as his Uzaina monsters. He controls the Fountain of Earth. Ms. Shitataare - The second female of the Dark Fall is an ice woman and water in many forms as her Uzaina monsters. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word "mizu" which means "water". She controls the Fountain of Water. Kintoleski - The last minion of the Dark Fall, and also the strongest. His skin is metallic gold. He controls the Fountain of Gold. Goyan - Akudaikaan's aide, though Ms. Shitataare calls him "Go-chan" despite his superiority. He often comments on the minions' previous work whenever they come to report to Akudaikaan. Uzaina - The physical form of the Dark Fall's power. Uzainaas are monsters created from fusion of an object and a Miracle Droplet corrupted by the Dark Fall. Upon their defeat, elemental spirits are released to thank Pretty Cure. Akudaikaan - The evil ruler of Dark Fall who wants to take over the World Tree, he has managed to capture six of the seven fountains that nourish it. He has sent out minions to try to find the location of the last Fountain, the Fountain of the Sun. Items Crystal Communes - The transformation device for Bright and Windy. Splash Commune - A laptop device used by both Pretty Cures. Spiral Rings - The weapon like devices to perform special attacks Locations Land of Greenery - This is a name referring to the human world, where Michiru and Kaoru live. The Fountain of Sun and the World Tree resides in this world, and Pretty Cure need to protect this fountain along with the World Tree. Land of Fountains - The Spirit World where Flappy and Choppy come from. It consists of six holy fountains. All six fountains are destroyed and controlled by the Dark Fall, and it is Pretty Cure's job to restore those ruined fountains. Land of Clocks - This world houses the Infinite Clock which controls time, and only appears in the movie. Dark Fall - The evil organization that are localized in a tower alone in the water. It has a path from the entrance into the cave at the main tower. The term "Dark Fall" also refers to the nine villains from the Dark Fall. Gallery dark.jpg|Saki and Mai as servants of Dark Fall splash.png|Cure Bright and Cure Windy Trivia *The author tried to make this as canon as possible. *Saki and Mai's last name is Hakai (破壊) which means destruction. Category:Splash☆Star Switch Category:Series Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Fan Series Category:Splash☆Star like series